


It's raining cats and dogs

by UnknownFren



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Cute, Emilio and Buttons, M/M, Neighbors, Rain, Shy Tyler, cheeky Josh, dripping boys, joshler - Freeform, just getting started, more to come - Freeform, with pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 06:27:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11640840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownFren/pseuds/UnknownFren
Summary: Tyler fancies his neighbor from upstairs, but ist takes a wet dog to get to know him.He's surprised to find out about Josh's secret.





	It's raining cats and dogs

Tyler would never consider himself a dog person. But here he was, a hairy sausage snoring on his lap. The remote just out of his reach. The sausage had groaned when he had tried to get up from the couch before, so he wasn't trying that any time soon again. The sausage actually had a name: Emilio. Stupid name for a dog, but considering the creature was more a farting sausage than a real dog, it seemed quite fitting. 

 

Emilio came to live with Tyler, because his brother and sister in law booked a spontaneous trip to Barcelona and couldn't find a dog sitter and Tyler was on semester break and had nothing to do anyway. They didn't care that Tyler’s apartment building didn't allow pets other than birds and guinea pigs. 

 

The cute guy from the floor above almost caught Emilio one time after he’d run off in the hall trying to fetch an imaginary mouse or something, Tyler never found out what. But the dog went batshit crazy and barked like a lunatic. The, admittedly really cute, neighbor looked irritated, when Tyler blabbed out some lie about a coughing fit, Emilio safely hidden behind the apartment door again.

 

That was three days ago. Emilio suddenly stirred and jumped off his lap, demanding his evening walk with a yelp. 

 

‘Alright you lil fur ball, lets get you some poopin time!’

 

Emilio barked in agreement. He was running around in circles all the while Tyler tried to tie his shoes and simultaneously zip up his hoodie. He snatched his phone and off they went. 

 

Emilio apparently was a bits and pieces kind of shitter, so they walked to the nearby park and Tyler traced his poop and grumblingly gathered it in a doggy bag. He suddenly felt a few drops of water on the bridge of his nose and before he knew it the rain came crashing down on them. Emilio almost looked outraged and barked at the sky as if he was complaining about the rude poop interruption. In seconds they were both soaked to the bone. Tyler picked Emilio up and cradled him to his chest, the dog was old and sausage shaped, they would be faster this way for sure. 

 

When they arrived at the apartment building, both shivering and drenched, Tyler sensed he'd made a big mistake. He forgot his keys on the kitchen counter. And even worse, the only spare key was at his brother’s who was in another country on another fucking continent. 

 

‘SHit FUCK DAMMIT SHIT ARgh!!’

 

He didn't live here long enough to know all his neighbors personally. He actually had only spoken to the guy from the apartment above that one time. He looked at the door bell nameplates. Above him was the name DUN in capital letters written with a black sharpie. He hesitated a moment befor pressing the button, the sausage in his arms shivered poorly. The door buzzed almost immediately. He sprinted up the three staircases and was met with the confused face of the cute guy named Dun. He looked at Emilio then at Tyler then at the puddle of water to their feet. He wordlessly opened the door and gestured them to come in. They stood awkwardly in the hallway, dripping on the carpet when Dun came around the corner with two fluffy towels. He silently took Emilio out of Tyler’s arms and gave him one of the towels. The other he used to dry the dog, very professionally one might add. 

 

'Do you mind if i get out of those?‘

 

Tyler gestured at his clothes.

 

'Oh, right eh, i'm getting you jumper and sweats hold on.‘

 

The sausage got placed on the couch rolled up in the towel like burrito. And Tyler quickly stripped down and wrapped the towel round his hips. Dun came back and handed him the clothes. Tyler wasn’t sure if he was imagining it, but cute guy’s ears where a darker shade of pink than before.

 

'Bathroom’s over there if you wanna grab a hot shower.‘

 

'Thanks I….‘

 

'You know its alright really, just hurry up and then tell me why a wet stranger is standing on my doorstep carrying a wet dog on a tuesday evening.

 

'Oh, right, we …. i didn't know anybody…‘

 

'Shower first talk later.‘ 

 

Tyler looked at his feet, his face was red, Dun was right, he didn't even explain his situation properly, he usually wasn't that impolite, but when he looked up Dun guy smiled. It was a very kind smile, it warmed up the whole room. Tyler nodded slightly and rushed off to shower and shake away the cold in his limbs. 

 

When he came back into the living room, dried, warm and clothed, he saw hot guy talking softly to Emilio and rubbing his head. He held a tiny fur ball in his other arm. The fur ball moved?

 

‚Is that…?‘

 

The fur ball meowed as to answer his question. Dun only smirked and winked at him.

 

‚If you can keep my secret i can keep yours.‘

 

Tyler giggled. He liked the warm familiarity that seemed to build between them.

 

‚I don’t even know your first name, how can i trust you?‘

 

He dramatically there his arms in the air.

 

‚It’s Josh, Josh Dun.‘

 

‚I’m Tyler, the hairy sausage is Emilio, we went out for a walk and got caught in the rain, and i forgot my keys, so thank you again for helping us out. We’re really grateful, right Emilio? He is, he’s just not good with expressing gratitude. So, you have a kitten?‘

 

Tyler plopped down on the couch beside Josh. The cat meowed, Emilio snored, Josh chuckled and Tyler felt really warm. 

 

'His name’s Buttons, i found him behind the dumpster at the restaurant i work at. I couldn't leave him there so i smuggled him inside, three days ago. I almost shit my pants when you ran into me in the hall, i had Buttons hidden in my hoodie pocket, but you obviously didn’t notice anything. But how did you hide that dog all the time?‘

 

Tyler scratched Buttons’ soft fur with his index finger. 

 

'He’s my brother’s, im dog sitting on short notice, only for two weeks.‘

 

They fell silent, Josh still scratching Emilios belly, Tyler absentmindedly petting the kitten which was falling asleep in Josh’s arm. When he looked up, he noticed Josh had been watching him with a small grin on his lips. Tyler blushed.

 

'What is it?‘

 

'Nothing just, it took a wet dog to get to know each other and you've been living here for half a year almost.‘

 

Josh was still smiling, his eyes crinkled, it was adorable, Tyler swallowed.

 

'I’m just not that good with people and i didn’t want to bother anyone…‘

 

He felt stupid that he was still that shy awkward boy at the age of twenty four. He shook his head and a few droplets flew around. Josh laughed.

 

'You’re like Emilio!!‘

 

Josh reached out and pushed a stray lock out of Tyler’s face. He had such a calm atmosphere around him, Tyler didn't know how he did it. Honestly, he had never felt so at ease with a person he just met. It made him almost forget about the problem at hand. He still didn't have his keys to get into his apartment.

 

'What do I do now?‘

 

'Oh about your keys? We can phone the groundskeeper, he has a spare key to all the flats in case of emergency you know. You can wait here if you want.‘

 

'Thank you, again, thats very nice of you, do you have the number?‘

 

Josh fished his phone out of the back pocket of his jeans. He tapped a few times on it, selected the number and pressed ‚call‘.

 

'Here ya go.‘

 

Tyler gratefully took the phone.

 

'Hello, this is Tyler Joseph, apartment 2B, i locked myself out……hmm ….oh, ok…… yeah, alright…..i think i’ll manage…. alright, thank you. Yeah. Good bye.

 

He ended the call and gave the phone back to Josh.

 

'He won’t make it before tomorrow afternoon, not to be greedy, but can i crash on the couch, only for tonight?‘

 

Josh’s grin grew even wider.

 

'I’m afraid the couch is occupied.‘

 

He gestured at Emilio.

 

'But we can share my bed and cuddle.‘

 

Tyler choked on air. Buttons stirred, woke up and shot an angry look at Tyler. Josh was laughing. Emilio farted.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter of more than one chapter, prolly two, maybe even more, who knows. 
> 
> Maybe i'll change the title to 'The Adventures of Emilio and Buttons'.
> 
> I'm feeling wild.


End file.
